


Beaten

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Paris (City), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: ❤️Happy Valentines day ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the week before Paris and Miranda knew she needed Andrea there with her.

Emily, although brilliant at her job, did just that, no more, no less. Miranda needed someone who saw her and who could anticipate her needs, as well as being brilliant and that was most definitely Andrea.

Miranda was her usual self when she told Andrea the news and overrode her objections in her usual blunt way.

When Miranda entered the outer office the next morning she saw Andrea was printing out her daily schedule. The rest of the office was quiet, showing they were the only ones in. Glancing at the brunette she offered her usual appraisal and approved the outfit before throwing her coat and purse on Emily's desk.

"Oh and Andrea…Don't forget to tell Emily. Do it now." Miranda could see the young woman was scared out of her mind as she stalked into her inner sanctum. This would be the ultimate test.

Andy swallowed audibly and picked up the phone. "Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick…Emily, hey...hi...um..."

Emily started to ramble about why she was late, that she had forgotten the Hermès scarves Miranda asked for.

"Emily, Emily, I...I need to talk to you." Andy closed her eyes and sighed as the redhead prattled on and on. "Okay. Um...wh...When you come in...There’s something I have to talk to you about

"Well, I hope it's not a Miranda problem..." Emily hissed.

"No...Not exactly," Andy stated

"Well, good, because I've got so much to deal with before I go. I swear to God."

Suddenly, Andy heard a loud crash and screeching tyres as horns honked. A loud scream and silence as the phone cut out.

"Em...Emily?" Andy already felt like shit and now this.

She moved to Miranda's office quickly and explained to the Editor what had happened. Miranda issued the command for her to go to the hospital with some flowers from Runway.

As Andy expected Emily was furious. "...You don't deserve to go to Paris, you eat carbs for crying out loud."

"I'm so sorry Emily I didn't have a choice…"

"Just get out."

"Emily?"

"GET OUT!"

Andy left the hospital feeling horrible. She just didn't understand why Miranda wanted her in Paris. Taking a cab back to Elias Clarke Andy went back to work. When she sat down she overheard Miranda on the phone.

"Yes, I will be home on time Stephen. Yes, I will. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I promise." Miranda sounded like she was close to crying. It was nothing like the Miranda she knew.

Andy didn't know what was going on today. She wished she would just wake up from this nightmare.

"...Stephen, please...no, I cancelled my evening so I'll definitely be home and the twins are at the sleepover." Miranda stated quietly

Andy kept on working, organising and arranging things for Paris and the final few days in the city.

"Andrea?" She heard Miranda's voice float from her office.

Andy picked up her notepad and went to Miranda. "Yes, Miranda?"

"Cancel everything after 5 pm today. I won't be in tomorrow until 9 am tomorrow. Ensure the art department deliver the book electronically. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy looked up and saw Miranda's eyes were red-rimmed." Is, um, everything else alright?"

"Whatever do you mean? If it wasn't you wouldn't hear the end of it, Andrea." Miranda glared at Andy.

"Of course, right," Andy whispered. Turning on her heel she moved quickly to her desk.

Andy organised everything as Miranda requested and the day flew by rather quickly. She was glad to have the evening to herself without waiting for the book.

Andy decided she would use the time to look for a new apartment since she and Nate had split up. For now, she was still in their apartment but she wouldn't be able to afford it alone. Thankfully, they split up on good terms and Nate had even helped her cover rent for the rest of the month.

Miranda was long gone for the day when Nigel came by. "Bad news, Six. You need to wait for the book. The program used for the electronic version isn't working so we had to finish it up manually instead of electronically as she wanted. The IT guys will fix it tomorrow."

"Oh, that's just great. That fits in perfectly with the day I've had." Andy said, smiling sadly at Nigel.

Nigel knew it wasn't always easy for Andy. "I tried to call her so you wouldn't have to tell her the bad news, but, believe it or not, her phone is off." He stated. "And you know how she feels about voicemail."

"It's okay. I'll message her and then just leave it in its usual spot. She never hears me when I deliver the book anyway." Andy tried to sound reassuring.

"Good, it'll be ready in an hour or so," Nigel said.

"Thanks, Nigel." Andy smiled at him while she was fired a text to Miranda.

She spent the time looking online for apartments and had actually found two. She contacted the people immediately and was organising viewings when she was notified that the book was ready.

Moving down to the art department Andy picked up the book and decided to grab the dry cleaning as well.

She called Roy and they travelled to the Upper East Side in comfortable silence. Upon reaching the townhouse, Andy told him not to wait. She waved as he pulled into traffic, making his way home.

Moving quietly, Andy entered the house and hung the dry cleaning up in its usual closet before placing the book down in its usual spot. Her head popped up when she heard a loud voice coming from upstairs.

"...You're a filthy whore." Andy heard a loud crack and knew it could only be the sound of a slap. She caught the small whimper as Miranda stifled a scream.

"Please…Stop…Please, Stephen." Miranda was obviously crying. Andy realised something was terribly wrong.

Stephen continued yelling. "You will spread your legs now and let me fuck you and you will like it." Stephen's voice was slurred, clearly intoxicated.

She heard another loud smack and a crash. Miranda must have fallen down.

Andy called 911 and told them there was a domestic violence incident occurring at the Priestly residence. She asked for police discretion. She quickly typed a quick email to Miranda's P.R, Lesley, to let her know what was happening so she could get a handle on the press. Hurrying up the stairs, Andy saw Stephen towering over Miranda, who was clearly petrified, in the hallway.

Miranda saw her and glanced briefly at the statue standing next to her.

Andy got the hint and took it in her hands. She crept closer slowly without Stephen noticing.

"You belong to me, Miranda, and I finally have you where I want you…" Stephen growled.

Andy was disgusted by him. When she was close enough she smashed the statue over his head, so hard he fell to his knees. Dropping it, she helped Miranda up onto her feet.

Stephen was groaning as he rolled on the floor holding his head.

"Come on Miranda let's go downstairs, the police will be here any minute," Andy whispered pulling the older woman downstairs with her. She opened the front door and could hear the sirens coming closer. Glancing up, she saw Stephen on top of the stairs.

"You fucking whore...I will kill you and your little slut." Stephen roared

"Miranda, let's go." Andy pulled her to the bathroom and locked them in. "I will protect you. The police will be here soon and he won't be able to get in here."

Andy looked at Miranda. Her lip was bruised, her nightgown was ripped and she had several bruises forming on her neck and face.

Tears formed in Andy's eyes. "Oh, my God!" She husked. "What did that bastard do to you?" She stepped closer and cupped Miranda's face.

Andy realised Miranda hadn't said a word. She released her face and gently hugged her and to her surprise Miranda allowed it.

"He's coming," Miranda whispered as they heard heavy footsteps approaching. Her voice was shaky and she dug her nails on Andy's shoulders.

"Shh, he won't be able to come in." Andy held onto Miranda as fists pounded against the door.

"Come out with your little slut, right now. She should watch me while I fuck you. How would you like that?" Stephen kept hammering against the door as Miranda started sobbing once again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andy held on to Miranda tightly and realised she could no longer hear the sirens in the distance. It worried her and she could admit to herself that she was terrified. She wouldn't let Miranda see her fear, she knew she needed to be brave for the both of them. She continued to caress the editor's back reassuringly but didn't say a word.

"Miranda fucking Priestly come out of that bathroom, right now," Stephen yelled and pounded, one last time, really hard on the door.

Suddenly it turned quiet and Miranda pulled away and glanced at Andy, asking silent questions. Andy shrugged. She couldn't give Miranda the answers she sought.

A light knock broke their locked gaze. "Miranda, sweetheart? Please open the door. I'm so sorry, baby. Let me in and I'll take care of you, I promise. I won't hurt you again. Please, my angel." Stephen's voice was soft as he tried to coax Miranda into leaving the bathroom. It seemed like they were being spoken to by a totally different person "Please, I don't want to lose you or the kids." They heard his voice catch as if fighting a sob.

"Oh my God, Miranda. How many times has he promised that before? You have to stay here, with me." Andy whispered

Miranda backed off and dried her tears. Stepping over to the sink, she washed her face, wincing when her fingers caught her bruises. "I have to go to him, Andrea…" Miranda trailed off and squared her shoulder shoulders."... I need to think of my girls."

Andy stood there stunned by Miranda's words. She couldn't believe her ears. Miranda Priestly, who was one of the toughest businesswomen in New York, was being dominated by a drunken bastard.

She placed a hand on Miranda's arm lightly to stop her. "Miranda, please. Are you seriously going to let him do this to you? To you, the strongest woman I know?" Andy was incredulous. "Please, stay with me. He hurt you tonight, and I'm pretty sure he has before. And if you go out there, he will again." Andy swallowed the lump forming in her throat and blinked away the tears. "What if he hurts your girls."

Miranda yanked her arm away and gave Andy a deathly glare. Her eyes sparked with the usual fire again but sadly it was directed against the wrong person. "He would never touch my girls...ever." She hissed as turned and flicking the lock, opened the bathroom door. "Darling, I'm so sorry," Miranda said.

Stephen pulled her close, hugging her as if his life depended on it. "I forgive you, baby." He muttered. Pulling back, he kissed her.

Andy wanted to throw up as she saw him deepen the kiss and force his tongue between Miranda's lips. His eyes blazed open and the glint satisfaction and his smirk hit Andy hard, like a punch in the gut.

Miranda pulled back. "Not in front of her, please." She pleaded.

Suddenly, Stephen tackled her onto the floor and pinned her bodily, his legs straddling Miranda's hips. The blaze of anger re-ignited in his eyes at her pleading. "Yes, right in front of her. Now, spread your legs so I can show her how much of a whore you really are."

"Stephen, no! LET ME GO!" Miranda yelled.

Andy looked around for something she could use as a weapon to hit him again and was surprised when someone grabbed him and pulled him off Miranda forcefully.

"NYPD, I believe the woman said no." A police officer said as they grabbed him and pressed him against the wall.

"You will pay for calling the cops, I will fuck you up," Stephen yelled while he was handcuffed.

Andy hurried to Miranda and helped her up. She walked her over to the stairs and sat down with her. They both watched while they arrested Stephen and read him his rights. "...You have the right to remain silent…" They heard the police officer say as they led him outside. "...You have the right to speak to an attorney..."

"I can't believe I let it come this far." Miranda covered her face and cried into her hands. Andy rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Ma'am, we would like to talk to you. My name is Lisa Walters and I'm from the special victims unit." A plain clothed officer knelt in front of Miranda as she spoke gently.

Miranda was still in shock so Andy took over. "This is Miranda Priestly, the editor in chief of Runway magazine and the owner of this house. I'm Andrea Sachs, her personal assistant…"

"...And my lifesaver." Miranda interrupted, squeezing Andy's hand. "Please, call me Miranda."

"Okay, first of all, I want you to know the police came here tonight without sirens because your assistant asked for discretion. I don't believe anyone noticed our arrival and the squad cars will leave now since they have arrested Mr Tomlinson." Lisa stated. "You should be safe from the press, for now. The second thing is you should definitely contact your legal team and file for a restraining order against Mr Tomlinson as he could bail himself out of jail very soon. Now, I understand this won't be easy but I need statements from both of you."

"I can leave while you make your statement if you don't want to talk about it in my presence, Miranda," Andy said, rubbing her thumb along the top of Miranda's hand where it lay entwined with her own.

"No, I want you to stay I…I don't want to do this alone." Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Of course, how about we go into the den instead of sitting on the stairs?" Andy suggested.

Miranda nodded and Andy helped her to her feet. They led the special agent to the den, which was right next to the kitchen. Andy covered Miranda with a throw off the back of the sofa since she only wore her lingerie before leaving to get them all water.

When she came back Miranda had already started to give her statement. She sat next to Miranda and without asking took her hand to offer her support.

When she was done it was Andy's turn to tell the officer what she had witnessed. It was difficult to talk about, and she found it hard to remain impartial but her description was truthful and Miranda's hand in hers kept her steady.

"Miranda, do you have any security cameras to prove any of the facts from tonight's incident?" Lisa asked.

"No, there's only the one outside that constantly recording, it would only show when I arrived from work and when Andra delivered the book," Miranda stated truthfully.

Andy pulled out her cell. "I don't know if it helps any, but after I called the police and emailed Lesley I turned on the voice recorder so I have some proof."

"That helps tremendously. I'm sorry but I will have to take your cell phone as evidence." Lisa said, pulling out what looked like a ziplock bag.

"Oh, okay, sure." Andy agreed, handing her cell over to Lisa. "I can easily organise a replacement tomorrow when I speak to the IT team."

"Miranda, you will need to go to the hospital. We need a report from a doctor on injuries sustained. I know this isn't easy but we will also need photographic evidence of the bruises." Miranda nodded once in agreement.

Andy leaned in and told her she'd go with her, offering her continued support.

Lisa gave them a card detail v which hospital and department they were to go to. She said she'd call ahead and let them know they were coming and to have the assessment done immediately.

Lisa left after Andy's cell was bagged as evidence and she took some initial photos of the injuries.

Miranda said she'd get dressed and moved up the stairs slowly.

Within ten minutes Miranda was back in the den. Andy looked up when she entered the room. "I'll drive you. Where are your keys? "

Miranda smiled at her, thankful that she didn't have to call Roy or take a filthy cab at this hour. "They are on the hook by the garage door."

"Come along, the quicker we get there, the quicker this will be over," Andy stated softly.

Andy drove the Porsche easily, and they were travelling in companionable silence when Miranda suddenly broke it with a question. "Why did you deliver the book? Didn't I say to deliver it electronically?"

"You did, but Nigel informed me shortly after you left that the program used for the electronic version wasn't working. They finished it manually and I know you go over it every night, so, I had to bring it." Andy shrugged.

Miranda leaned back and sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll be honest, I've never been more happy about the incompetence of my staff than tonight. God, I can't believe I let him treat me this way." She whispered, unable to stop herself from sobbing again. "How could I be so foolish?"

"Miranda, it's over now." Andy placed her hand on Miranda's thigh, trying to reassure her. "You never have to see him again."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miranda endured the examination at the hospital. A medical examiner arrived to take photographs and to physically examined Miranda. She found the whole experience degrading in many ways but Miranda was glad to have her caring assistant with her.

When she arrived back at the waiting area, Andy stood and did the only thing she could think of. She took the editor into her arms, offering her a gentle, warm embrace.

At that moment, Miranda felt the hug was all she needed to get through the turmoil of the night. She relaxed into the embrace, tucking her head in the crook of Andy's neck and sighed. "I don't want to go back to the house.” Miranda admitted as she clung to Andy.

Andy pulled back and looked at Miranda. "Miranda I can easily book a hotel room or if you want to you can stay with me. I mean, it's not very luxurious, but I can share my bed...Um...I mean you can have my bed and I'll take the couch….Sorry, I know I'm babbling and you hate it..."

Miranda smirked at her. "Andrea, I would love to come to your apartment, but I do not want to take up more of your time, especially with, uhm..." She couldn't for the life of her remember the boyfriend's name. "...Cook boy."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Cook boy's name is Nate, and he isn't in the picture anymore. So, there are no worries on that score." Andy released Miranda from the embrace and caught the editor’s small huff of displeasure at the loss of the young woman's touch.

"Alright then, we can ride into work tomorrow together, can we go now? Miranda asked.

Andy drove them to her apartment and was lucky enough to find a parking spot nearby. Once they entered the apartment she apologized for the untidiness.

Andy switched on the lights and Miranda looked around curiously. She loved the place immediately. "This reminds me of my first apartment in London. It's an acceptable space." Miranda stated, taking off her coat.

Andy smiled absentmindedly and took away their coats, placing them on hooks next to the front door. "Would you like anything to eat or to drink?"

"I'm not hungry but I could take some water," Miranda said softly.

"I hope tap is okay?” Andy queried. Miranda nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Andy gave her a glass of water and she drank it down quickly. "Miranda, do you mind if I borrow your phone so I can arrange some things for tomorrow?"

"Actually, that would be quite acceptable." Miranda pulled her cell phone out and placed it on the table.

"I'll just organise some clothes and fresh towels in the bathroom so you can get ready for bed. I'll be right back.” Andy stepped from the room and headed through her bedroom into the bathroom. She cleaned up quickly and laid out some clothes and a new toothbrush and other toiletries she thought Miranda may need. Stepping back to the bedroom she grabbed some new sheets and placed them on the end of the bed before heading back into her living area. "Miranda, you can use the bathroom. Right through the bedroom." Miranda got up tiredly and followed Andy. "You can use anything you need and there's a new toothbrush."

Miranda turned and held Andy’s hands. "Andrea I..." She didn't know what to say. "...Thank you."

Andy could see Miranda wanted to say so much more but the gratitude itself was more than she expected. "Hey, I care about you and I am glad I can be of some help to you." She squeezed Miranda's hands before leaving the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. Using the time effectively, she changed into some boxer shorts and a tank top before starting to change the sheets.

Miranda came out of the bathroom and rested against the door frame watching the young woman. She had the perfect view of her ass. Andy didn't notice Miranda was watching as she struggled to get the sheets over the mattress. "Come on you fucker..." She snarled.

"Now, now. There's no need for such language, Andrea." Miranda chuckled. "Here, let me help you." She offered.

Working together the bed was done in no time and Andy took the time to look at Miranda. She looked stunning in her pyjamas and without makeup, even with the bruises forming. "Thank you. Did you find everything alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"I did, thank you. And your pyjamas are very soft. I like the fabric." Miranda said.

"They are my favourite ones. You're lucky, I just did laundry." Andy winked at her boldly.

"I am exceedingly lucky, Andrea," Miranda replied, putting so much more meaning into the words.

"Now, do you need anything else for tonight?" Andy asked.

"Maybe another glass of water?" Miranda queried.

"Coming right up, ma'am." Andy smiled softly and pulled sheets and an extra blanket and pillow from her closet to the living room. Moving to the kitchen, she let the water run for a minute before filling a glass. She took it to Miranda and found her already in bed and covered up. Placing the glass on the nightstand next to Miranda, she stepped away before coming to a halt at the door and looking over her shoulder at the older woman. She took in the sight she never thought she'd ever get to see, her sexy boss in her bed. "Goodnight, Miranda. If you need anything, let me know. I'm just next door."

Andy spent some time cleaning up before grabbing Miranda's cell phone and sitting on the couch. She fired off some emails so things would run smoothly for Miranda the following day and informed Miranda's attorney and P.R team about the current situation. Setting an alarm for 7 am she lay down and tried to sleep.

The evening's events made it hard for her to shut her brain off. It was already 1 am so she knew she really needed to sleep. She wasn't surprised that she was struggling to sleep and couldn't imagine how Miranda must be feeling.

She decided to turn on the TV but stopped in her tracks when she heard sobs from her bedroom. Moving silently, Andy grabbed a box of tissues and made her way towards her bedroom.

When she entered the room her heart broke. Miranda was curled up in the foetal position crying into Andy's pillow. She did not notice Andy stood in the doorway.

Miranda felt the bed dip and she turned her head and saw Andy. "I apologise. I didn't mean to wake you…." Miranda muttered, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Shhh, I couldn't sleep either." Andy didn't even ask, she simply slid under the covers next to Miranda and just held her against her chest from behind, acting like the big spoon.

Miranda held Andy's hand which was thrown across her belly as Andy held her securely. "I don't know how I could let it come this far... This is more than embarrassing, it was degrading...And...And..." Miranda hiccupped.

"Shhh. This isn't your fault, Miranda. You tried to save your family. You suffered to give your girls a father figure. But let me remind you of one thing, they have two parents. A father and an amazing mother. And no matter how long this went on, it's over now, and that's all that matters. It takes so much strength to say 'that's enough'." Andy told her. "I'm here for you, all the way and your girls will be fine. From my understanding, from the little they've told me, they didn't like him that much anyway." She ran a hand soothingly over Miranda's stomach. "Soon we'll be in Paris and your lawyers will take care of the rest. You don't have to see him again." She reassured. "It's okay to let it all out, you have been through so much." Andy was finished with her little speech.

Miranda continued to cry. "I think I deserved it...The way he treated me," She admitted.

Andy spun Miranda around to make sure she would take notice of what she had to say. Tilting her chin up, she spoke firmly. "No, you listen to me. I'm sorry if I sound harsh but nothing EVER justifies being treated like that, no one deserves to be physically assaulted in a relationship, but especially not you Miranda. You are such an amazing woman." Andy bit her lip, trying to get her emotions under wraps. "He never ever rated a second of your attention. You don't deserve to be treated like anything less than the Queen you are, Miranda."

Silent tears ran down Miranda's face. "You never cease to amaze me, Andrea. Thank you." She husked.

Andy hugged her and held on as if her life depended on it as she caressed Miranda's back. "Now let's try to go to sleep okay? How about you turn back around and I will hold you. You are safe here with me Miranda."

Miranda obeyed and Andy put her arms back around her protectively and lulled her to sleep. Andy had never been happier in the knowledge Miranda trusted her enough that she was allowed to provide her this comfort.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Usually, Miranda would wake up at around 6 am and start her day but not after the previous night's events.

It was Andy who woke up first and she was in awe due to the presence of the woman cuddled into her. She stroked Miranda's back and the editor hummed and snuggled even closer. The unconscious movement warmed Andy's heart. She checked the clock and saw it was 6:30 am.

Andy decided to not put Miranda in an uncomfortable position by waking up next to her, believing it would be too much after all that had happened. Moving carefully, in an attempt not to wake the sleeping editor, she got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, jumping straight into the shower.

Once she was done, she readied herself by getting dressed and stepped quietly from the bedroom to make coffee. Using Miranda's phone to call Nigel, she knew he'd have a heart about Miranda calling so early and grinned.

"Hey Nigel, did you sleep well?" Andy asked chirpily.

"Six, what the hell are you doing with the boss lady's phone? Are you bonkers?" Nigel teased.

Andy chuckled slightly before turning serious. "Nigel, I need you to arrange an entire outfit, plus underwear and shoes for Miranda, right now. I already have Roy heading your way and he'll pick everything up in around fifteen minutes and bring it to my apartment. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Six, I don't know what's going on but firstly, we need to go out for drinks so you can explain why Miranda needs clothes at your apartment. Second of all, you are talking to the master, so of course, I can. Just watch me."

That was the last thing Andy heard before he hung up on her, without a goodbye. She chuckled again and felt slightly proud of herself for organising things for Miranda so quickly. Roy would pick the book up from the townhouse first, then the clothes and bring everything to them.

Andy checked on Miranda who was still sound asleep and decided to arrange a few more things for the editor. She called Cara and asked her to clean the townhouse, ensuring all the evidence of the previous night's events was removed. She wanted to make sure the house looked presentable when the twins arrived home from school. She was just grateful they hadn't been home to witness Stephen like that. She also requested for the sheets on Miranda's bed to be changed, realising there was a possibility Stephen had slept in there since the last time they were changed. She did not want Miranda to be surrounded by his scent.

Going over the schedule, Andy cleared the editor's morning, rescheduling everything until after 12, in the hope Miranda could use the time to handle the book and also anything regarding Stephen that required her immediate attention.

Her head popped up when she heard the buzzer and she was happy to hear Roy announce his arrival. She buzzed him in and when he arrived he had everything she'd asked for and more.

Nigel had put together some of Miranda's toiletries and the Clinique make-up she preferred. She told Roy she'd text when she needed him to pick them up and he told her he'd be close.

Sneaking into the bathroom, Andy hung up the garment bag of clothes and set everything up for Miranda. She quickly but silently moved to pour a fresh, hot cup of coffee and hoped it would be suitable enough for Miranda. She sat next to Miranda the bed and held the coffee cup close to the older woman's face.

The smell made Miranda's nose twitch and Andy grinned. It was more than adorable. Miranda smiled, still half asleep. "I hope that's hot, Andrea." She husked.

"Good morning, Miranda. It's centre of the sun hot. I hope you slept okay." Andy smiled and placed the coffee on the nightstand closest to Miranda before standing up. She stepped back into the bathroom and started putting on her makeup, leaving the door open so she could watch Miranda.

Miranda was leaning on her elbow tasting the coffee and Andy saw as her eyes fell closed and she hummed.

Bingo. She liked it.

"Miranda, I organized an outfit for you. Everything is in here so you can take a shower and get ready for work." Andy babbled as she fixed her hair. “I hope that's alright with you? I also have the book here and have cleared your morning so you can work on it."

Miranda listened as the young woman rambled on and on while she watched her from the bed.

When Andy noticed the woman following her movements she smiled and had the smile returned.

"...I should have asked if you even feel like going to the office today." Andy stated, thinking she had jumped the gun. Miranda might not even want to go after everything that had happened.

Miranda got up looking adorably cute with her dishevelled hair and wearing Andy's Pyjamas. "I have never taken a sick day and I won't take one because of that man, so I will be going into the office today even if not for long." Miranda glanced at Andy. "I wish to be home when my girls finish school for the day so I can talk to them..." She was in full editor mode.

Andy stepped out of the bathroom to let the Miranda in. When she passed Miranda, she felt the hand on her wrist.

"...and Andrea? I am very thankful for everything you have done for me. Even in a crisis, you seem to know exactly what I need." Miranda looked down at her feet.

Andy let her hand slip into Miranda's and laced her fingers, giving her hand a squeeze. "As I said, I really care about you, I'd do even more if I could."

Miranda smiled at her and this time she initiated a hug which blew Andy's mind but she reciprocated right away, unwilling to let the chance, to be close to Miranda, slip. She even heard Miranda sigh as she relaxed into the hug.

When they parted Andy stepped into the kitchen and cleaned up their mugs. She couldn't quite believe Miranda would be naked in her bathroom any second.

Miranda was happy to step into the hot shower and wash away Stephen's odour. She felt dirty, contaminated. Stephen's betrayal of her trust left her feeling humiliated.

The events had marked her but she knew it would not last throughout her life. She would come back from these events even stronger than before and she would fight this battle with every ounce of strength she possessed.

Having Andrea by her side was immensely helpful and she knew there was no way she could ever repay such a gesture. Her words of thanks, her gratitude would not be sufficient to show the young woman just how much it meant to her.

Stepping from the shower, Miranda dried off quickly and got dressed. She styled her iconic hair before starting on her make-up. Luckily she was able to cover every bruise on her face and she used her Hermes scarf for her neck. No one would know, except for her and Andrea.

Holding her pumps in her hand, Miranda stepped out of the bedroom and heard Andrea on the phone.

"...I don't really care how you guys do it, but it will be your only chance today to show Miranda your collection. So, you either do noon or you miss your chance altogether. As you are aware, she's a very busy woman..."

Miranda watched as Andrea ruffled her bangs in frustration and frowned. She would miss the girl once her tenure was up. Andrea handled her calls and emails like a pro.

Andrea hung up, of course, they would make it at 12 today. No-one would pass up the chance to get a run-through with La Priestly herself.

"I'm impressed, Andrea. Have you heard anything from the police yet?" Miranda asked.

"Thank you and no, not yet. But I have Lisa Walters card so you can call her on the way to the office. I just need to make one more call then the cell phone is all yours again." Andy grinned at Miranda.

Miranda smirked back at her and turned back to the bedroom to pack her things in the Louis Vuitton bag Nigel sent the clothes and makeup in.

Andy called Roy and told them they would need him to drive them to the office in ten minutes. When she heard he was at Starbuck she asked him for two coffees for and muffins since they hadn't eaten breakfast.

When they got in the car Miranda seemed pleased about the muffin. She hummed at the first bite and dug into it. "Andrea, I need to go over the schedule for Paris and send it to me ASAP. Also, confirm the flights and hotel."

Andy nodded and wrote it down on her notepad. Then she started doodling hearts and arrows and ate her muffin while Miranda took a deep breath and called Lisa.

"Alright, thank you, Lisa. I'm grateful for the news. I will talk to my attorney shortly." Miranda disconnected the call and dialled her lawyer's office.

"This is Miranda Priestly...I...alright..." Miranda said, wondering why they seemed to expect her call. "Yes, Paul. I assume you are up to date with regard to my husband?"

Andy looked out the window but was listening closely to what the editor said.

"I'm fine, thank you. I want you to organize everything for a quick divorce and I need a restraining order for me and the twins. I cannot have him anywhere near the townhouse or Elias Clark." Miranda's hands began to shake and Andy saw her tearing up.

Andy took hold of Miranda's hand instantly, offering her reassurance as she discussed her requirements. Miranda ended the call and took a shaky breath. "Roy, please circle Elias Clarke one more time," Andy asked, hoping to give Miranda time to regain her composure.

After they circled the block and arrived in front of Elias Clarke, Andy squeezed Miranda's hand in her own. "Can I do anything?" Andy asked.

Miranda pulled her hand back. "Yes, your job." She said coldly and got out of the car.

"Roy, can you deliver that bag to the townhouse?" Andy husked, fighting her hurt.

Roy nodded and smiled at Andy sadly. He could see the cold statement had hurt Andy deeply.

Andy didn't hurry after Miranda figuring she needed to ride up the office on her own. She waited and made her way up a couple of minutes after Miranda.

She found her new cell phone at her desk with a letter from the IT team. It was an exact copy of her previous cell, including all her contacts and notes. She was grateful that nothing was lost. She sat behind her desk and started organising their trip to Paris.

She refused to talk to Miranda all morning, not that Miranda attempted to pull her into a conversation. She emailed Miranda to make sure she understood the run-through was the last appointment on her schedule for the day so she could leave and talk to her girls.

She followed up with Leslie to make sure nothing had been leaked to the press and thankfully it hadn't and she found she was pleased about that.

Andy grabbed Miranda's coat and purse knowing the run-through would be over shortly. Everyone left Miranda's office and each person wore a horrified look on their face. Andy thought Miranda had probably unleashed the dragon in there and she was glad she didn't have to be in there and witness it.

She sent Miranda the flight dates and the hotel information for Paris and was still working on the schedule, organising the shows and luncheons she had to attend when Miranda strode out of her office.

"I'm going home, bring the book tonight and ring the bell this time. I'll provide you with a new key as I've had a locksmith change the locks. Also, I will let you know the new security code of the alarm." Miranda's tone was cold and she was stuff while Andy helped Miranda into her coat.

"Of course, Miranda," Andy stated softly, her voice sadder then she intended it to be.

Miranda turned and looked at her, spotting the tears in her eyes. "And get a grip of yourself, Andrea. This is not a soap opera, this is business." She hissed.

Andy didn't understand why Miranda was being so harsh. She thought they had somehow connected due to the events, but it appeared to Andy she was mistaken. She simply nodded and turned away, unwilling to show Miranda that her tears had started to fall. She moved away from Miranda quickly, stepping into the little kitchen area off the outer office as a sob escaped. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle it and tried to compose herself.

When she turned to head back to her desk she ran into Miranda. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Miranda. I'll be out of your way and back to work." She tried to step to the side past Miranda and they shuffled awkwardly in a kind of dance. She kept her eyes averted, unwilling to see the disappointment in Miranda's eyes about her lack of control over her emotions.

Miranda grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in the kitchen area. She set down her purse and hugged Andy fiercely. "I'm very sorry, Andrea. I didn't mean to be a bitch I'm just…"

"Shh, it's okay. Please don't worry about it. You were right, I'm supposed to do my job." Andy whispered. "That's what I need to do, to keep things running smoothly for you."

"We both know you have done far more than just your job in the last 24 hours. So, I apologise." Miranda pulled back and Andy saw she had tears in her eyes as well.

"I know this has been very hard on you. I understand, really, I do. I hope the bastard gets what he deserves." Andy seethed.

"Well he's still in custody and nothing has been leaked, which is good. I want the girls to learn about this from me. The rest of the world I couldn't give two hoots about."

"I'm glad he's still in custody. How are your bruises, are you hurting?" Andy asked.

"The only thing that hurts is my heart, for my girls and what this means for them. And if I am honest, I have a headache." Andy brushed her hands into Miranda's hair and massaged her scalp with strong fingers.

Miranda let her head fall on Andy's shoulder and just let it happen. She found herself relaxing. If she was honest with herself, she was enjoying this new development between them and she loved the idea of being taken care of for once. It wasn't something she was used to. "That feels heavenly. I wish we could prolong this but I need to get home to my girls."

Andy took her hands from Miranda's head and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later, at the townhouse?"

"Yes, and make sure they have the book done by 6 pm. I am fully aware of how demanding you can be now and I am positive you can handle them." Miranda smirked and turned away. She winked at Andy over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator.

Andy couldn't stop her chuckle as she sat back at her desk and tried to concentrate on Miranda's schedule for Paris.

Andy rang the doorbell shortly after 6 pm and the door was flung open by the twins.

"Andy, you saved our mom." They yelled and wrapped their arms around her, hugging her fiercely.

"Mom told us everything, Stephen is such a big pig." Cassidy hissed.

"Cassidy Ann Priestly, language." She caught Andy's eyes and her own were lit with mischief. "He isn't a pig, he's a disrespectful son of a bitch," Miranda stated and smirked.

"Oh my God, Andy. Mommy swore." Caroline laughed.

Andy was pleased to see the girls had taken things fairly well. They really were great kids. She handed the book to Miranda offering her a soft smile.

The looks they gave each other could easily light up the whole room. Even the twins noticed. They looked at each other and Caroline elbowed her sister as they agreed silently on a plan of action.

"Um Andy, we were about to eat. Will you join us for dinner since you saved our mom and all? They gave her the puppy dog eyes knowing Andy would struggle to resist.

Andy was surprised by the invite. "I think you should ask your mom first, if..."

"None of that, Andrea. If you do not have plans we would love to have you." Miranda interrupted with a small, genuine smile.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Beaten: Chapter 5

Andy was led further into the townhouse by the twins. She looked around and was relieved all signs of Stephen's outburst were gone.

"Can we go play Nintendo Switch 'til dinner, pretty please, mo-ommy?" Cassidy asked Miranda 'nicely'.

"You are a terrible actor, Bobbsey." Miranda chuckled. "...but yes, you can. Go on, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Miranda took Andy's coat and once it was hung up she turned and took Andy into a fierce hug.

"Thank you for everything today. I mean it. I didn't even think about getting the house cleaned up. I'm just relieved I had you by my side during this whole...ordeal."

Andy felt bold and kissed Miranda's cheek. "You are very welcome. I think you went through enough without having to come home and clean up after him. Is it really okay if I stay for dinner? I don't want to disappoint the girls but if it's too much, you know, I can just..."

"Andrea, seriously, you need to stop that babbling habit of yours.” She chuckled and motioned for Andy to follow her into the kitchen. "I really don't feel like cooking anything," Miranda stated as she looked in the fridge.

Andy got her phone out. "What should I order?" Miranda turned around and leaned against the fridge and crossed her arms over her chest. Andy wanted to take her right then and there, Miranda looked so sexy like that. Miranda knew she had an effect on Andrea as she licked her lower lip and bit it as well. "Ss...so, p...pizza, maybe?" Andy stuttered.

"Mm, I would really love pizza from the place I love next to Patrick's office. It is the most delicious pizza I've ever had."

"They don't deliver though," Andy said trying to focus on her phone and not to become more distracted by the alluring woman.

"Oh really? Watch me." Miranda stated, taking Andy's phone off her. She looked up the number and dialled. She was standing, hand on her hip leaning against the kitchen island, smirking. "Good evening, Alexandro. This is Miranda Priestly speaking. Would you be a dear and deliver us some of New York’s most delicious pizza. You would? That's marvellous." She smirked at Andy. "...Thank you, Alexandro. We will take 2 Hawaiian styles, one pepperoni for me and…" She looked questioning to Andy.

"Pepperoni," Andy whispered.

"...another pepperoni. I appreciate it very much, thank you." Miranda hung up and gave Andy a mischievous smile.

"Wow, playing the famous editor card, huh?" Andy asked.

Miranda gave her the sexiest low chuckle she ever heard. "So you are saying you never use my name to get things faster, better, or at all?" Miranda asked pouring them each a glass of Pellegrino.

"Well, okay. Yes, but only to get things for you, the girls or Runway, never for myself." Andy was defending herself.

Miranda sat next to Andy and sighed. "Stephen will be out of prison soon." She said all of a sudden. "His assets were frozen but they will undo that and then he will be able to pay the bail. I want to ask you a favour, Andrea but you are entitled to say no, alright?"

Andy took Miranda's hand and squeezed it. "Anything sweetheart...um, I mean Miranda."

Miranda didn't look at her but flipped her hand and laced their fingers. "I need to remove all of Stephen's belongings by tonight. I will do it after I've sent my angels to bed. Would you perhaps help me? Also, I don't seem to mind that particular endearment at all." She whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out, but I'm glad you don't mind, but...I just…I feel so close to you sometimes. But...um...yes, I'll definitely help you. Of course, I will. Anytime."

"I feel the same way. We have really connected over this. I'm glad one good thing came out of this mess...there's one more thing..." Miranda said while Andy absentmindedly caressed her hand with her thumb. "...please, don't leave me alone tonight." She asked, her voice breaking and tears spilling.

"Hey, look at me." Andy took Miranda's chin and moved her to look at her. "You are safe. The locks have been changed and you have a new alarm system. He's in jail right now and there's a restraining order in place against him. You and your daughters are safe, Miranda, I promise..." She was trying to reassure Miranda when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Andy's right, mom. We are safe. Andy did everything to make sure of it." Cassidy said

"Please don't cry, mom," Caroline asked. They both hugged their mom tightly. "Come on, Andy...family hug," Caroline said pulling her in. Miranda put an arm around Andy as well and caressed her waist. "Andy, you're going to stay, right? For Mom? I mean, we're totally not scared or anything." Caroline stated.

Miranda wiped her eyes and grinned. "You are such brave girls. I'm sorry you had to see me cry, Bobbsey's."

"Mom, I'd cry too if Stephen had been so horrid to me. We totally get that." Cassidy said. "Uugh, he's such a..."

"Actually we wanted to see what's for dinner but you haven't even started." Caroline stalled her sister's insults. "Should we help you make something?" Caroline asked, kissing her mother's cheek.

"No, that's okay. We actually ordered Alexandro's, it should be here soon, my darlings." Miranda smiled as the twins grinned happily.

"Please tell us you ordered Hawaiian style for us," Cassidy demanded. Miranda nodded and the twins high fived each other.

"Yessss." They charged from the room and clattered up the stairs.

"Miranda, I just love to see you with your daughters. You guys are just adorable together." Andy said dreamily.

"I don't do adorable, darling. Now, will you stay tonight, please?" Miranda said looking away shyly.

"I really think you do. And yes, I would love to stay actually." Andy said hugging the woman again, using their new closeness as an excuse to do so.

After dinner was over and the girls headed to ready themselves for bed, Miranda showed Andy the closet where Stephen had all his clothing. Andy said she'd start to pack his things while Miranda settled her daughters for the night.

She started to grab his things, throwing items into a set of suitcases Miranda had given her. She took a suit and it reminded her when they attended a function and he treated her just like garbage. Gosh, why didn't she realize sooner what a jerk Stephen was? Maybe she could have protected Miranda. Images of the previous night played before her eyes. He hurt the one person she loved dearly. The realization of the depths of her feelings and the image of Stephen towering over Miranda and hurting her made Andy cry.

She continued to pack without any particular care as tears continued to stream down her face. She muttered things like; "Stupid motherfucker." and "Such a perverted dickhead." Andy was angry-hurt and it hit her since she hadn't even had a minute to think about it all.

She stiffened when suddenly two arms wrapped around her from behind. "Shh, it's okay, darling. I'm here." Miranda said and Andy turned in her arms and started sobbing. As did Miranda. "I'm so sorry darling, I didn't even ask how you are. I mean you were there too and..."

"No, no Miranda, it's okay. Don't worry, I just got so angry because he hurt someone so special and amazing. I don't even know how it must feel and I really want to punch him." Andy said still crying and angry.

"Shh, it's alright. Just calm down, please Andrea. You know what? We'll get a glass of wine and then we will continue this together." Miranda suggested.

Andy pulled back and nodded. "I know why they call you dragon lady...because you're as strong as a dragon. No-one can do what you can do, Miranda." She said smiling at the editor.

Miranda wiped Andy's tears off and walked towards the kitchen pulling Andy behind. "You know, I've never been so thrilled than just now at being called the dragon lady." She said, winking at Andy.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Beaten

The two women continued to work together to pack Stephen's belongings and Miranda had organised to ship it to his friend's place the following morning. She wanted to make sure to get rid of him and everything that reminded her of him.

Once they'd carried all the luggage and boxes downstairs ready to be picked up, Miranda grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses before leading Andy to the living room. "I'll be glad when his things are finally out of my house," Miranda stated quietly as she sat on the floor in front of the fire, her back resting against the couch.

Andy settled beside her and sighed at the blaze of heat produced by the fire. She spoke without thinking as Miranda poured wine and handed her a glass. "I'm happy you are getting rid of him for good. He never deserved you."

There was a long pause before Miranda replied. "Maybe I did deserve it."

Andy turned to face Miranda, her eyes reflecting pure shock at the words. She saw the uncertainty in Miranda's eyes and became angry at how Stephen had managed to reduce Miranda into believing such things.

She set down her glass and turned to the woman she admired so much. "Miranda, listen to me, no-one ever deserves to be treated like that. If he can't appreciate what an amazing, intelligent, hard-working, charismatic and stunningly beautiful woman you are, well, frankly he doesn't deserve any of your attention. And he doesn't get to treat anyone like that. Not you, or the girls, or anyone. He's a sick bastard. Would you like to know what you deserve?" She asked, building herself in a rage.

Miranda could only nod, surprised by the passion and anger in Andy's voice as she spoke.

"You deserve nothing but happiness. To be treated with compassion, love and understanding. You should be with someone who sees you and knows how important your children and your work are to you. Someone who respects the woman that is Miranda Priestly. That is all you deserve, Miranda and possibly more. Anything less would be unacceptable." Andy seemed to be done with her speech when she took a sip of her wine.

"You think….you think I'm stunningly beautiful?" Miranda asked.

Andy's eyes widened and she started to laugh. "I can't believe that's what you took out of all that." Andy took Miranda's hand and laced their fingers. "Miranda you are. Beautiful that is. And not only that, you are gorgeous and extraordinarily sexy…well, in my humble opinion anyway."

"Thank you Andrea." Miranda blushed and squeezed their joined hands. "And no, it wasn't the only thing I heard. But when you constantly hear you are old, frumpy and a workaholic bitch in heels it's hard to believe such lovely compliments."

"As I said, he never, ever, deserved you. You are wonderful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Andy stated, cupping Miranda's cheek and running her thumb along her cheekbone.

Miranda leaned into Andy's touch and closed her eyes. "This feels nice." She whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Andy asked softly.

"Very much so," Miranda said looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Andy left quickly and Miranda wondered what was going on. When Andy came back she was hiding something behind her back. "Okay, now for my plan. I'd like you to lay down on your belly and…would you mind...um...taking your shirt off...I swear, I won't harm you or do anything to humiliate you."

Seeing that Andy was having a hard time asking her to do what she wanted, Miranda threw her shirt over her head in a split second, unwilling to let the young woman think she didn't trust her. She grinned at Andy and lay down on her stomach, resting her head in her arms.

"Okay, if it's alright with you, I'd like to spoil you with a back massage. I saw the massage oil when I cleaned out his shit in the bathroom and as you know I worked as a part-time masseuse to earn some extra cash while I was at college." Andy knew she was babbling, but couldn't seem to stop herself. "I thought you may want to relax and you really deserve it, after everything that's happened."

"Andrea that sounds wonderful." To Andy's surprise, Miranda reached back to unclasp her bra.

Andy's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Miranda's back was smooth and perfectly muscled. She couldn't wait to touch the editor's soft skin. "Are you ready?" Andy whispered as she sat down on Miranda's derriere.

Miranda just nodded and sighed. Andy put the oil on her hands and rubbed them together to warm them before starting.

Miranda hissed with the first touch of the oil covered hands.

"Sorry…" Andy smirked.

"Even with my eyes closed, I can sense you are smiling. I know you are not the slightest bit sorry. But I shall let this slide as long as your massage is adequate." Miranda stated softly with a small smirk on her lips.

Andy giggled. "Alrighty then" She whispered breathlessly. "Wow, Miranda, your skin is so soft…" Andy enjoyed touching the alluring woman's smooth skin.

The editor sighed in response and enjoyed being spoiled as Andy massaged the tension from her back and shoulders. "This feels heavenly, Andrea…" Miranda moaned.

Andy had to pull herself together, unwilling to take advantage of the situation. She finished the massage after a good half hour when her hands started to lose strength and she thought the editor had fallen asleep. She carefully closed the clasp on Miranda's bra and covered her with a blanket before rising to wash her hands and take the oil back to the bathroom.

Andy was startled when she heard a soft knock at the bathroom door. Opening the door, she was stunned by the beauty of a very sleepy Miranda who was still wrapped in the blanket but holding out some pyjamas for Andy. "I thought you were asleep? Sorry, I just wanted to put the lotion back and wash up."

"It's more than alright. I woke once your hands weren't on me anymore. Thank you, Andrea. A massage was just what I needed. I will leave you to change." Miranda said with a sleepy smile.

Miranda stepped away and went into her closet to change into something comfortable to sleep in. She checked on her girls and made sure the security system was working properly. Once the checks were complete, Miranda knocked on the door of the bathroom again. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Andy replied.

"I forgot to give you a new toothbrush." Miranda stood next to Andy and organised the things she might require to get ready for bed. They got ready in companionable silence and smiled at each other through the mirror a couple of times. "Andrea, thank you for staying tonight," Miranda said when they stepped out of the bathroom.

"You're more than welcome Miranda," Andy said as she made to leave the bedroom and head to the guest room.

Miranda grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Hm, Andrea, I would...can you maybe…in my bed." she jerked her head towards her bed and Andy understood.

"Of course, I will stay. But you should be warned, I'm an unrepentant blanket hog." Andy tried to make it easy for her to change her mind.

"I think I can handle that," Miranda stated softly.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Beaten

Chapter 7

Miranda pulled down the covers of her bed and signalled for Andy to get in. The bed was huge and she slid a little more into the middle but not too close, wanting to give Miranda her space. She was honoured that she was allowed in the editor's bed at all but also found it hard not to pounce the woman since she was, even casually dressed, sexy as hell. 

Andy decided this was her favourite look on the editor, make-up free and her hair slightly dishevelled as she sat against the headboard and checked her emails one last time with her glasses on.

"You're staring," Miranda said softly, smirking as she glanced sideways at Andy.

"Sorry, but I guess I can't help myself in the face of so much beauty." Andy mentally slapped herself for giving the editor such a cheesy line.

"Is that so?" Miranda said taking off her glasses and looking fully at Andy now.

Andy just nodded. "You are very beautiful."

"Like this?" Miranda said, chuckling while pointing at her face.

"Especially so, Miranda," Andy replied honestly, sliding fully under the covers and turning towards the editor. She was blushing profusely.

"That's quite hard to believe but thank you, darling," Miranda whispered.

There was that 'darling' again. It melted Andy's heart every time she used it on her.

"Let's settle, shall we?" Miranda asked, sliding under the covers as well. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

Andy closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. Everything smelled like Miranda and she found it soothing. The circumstances that led her into sharing Miranda's bed were terrible, but she was more than happy to be there for her. "What's on your mind?" Andy whispered, keeping her eyes closed to avoid looking at the beautiful woman next to her.

"It's just..." Miranda trailed off and Andy heard her sniffle. When she opened her eyes, Andy saw the despair in Miranda's eyes and it hurt her to see the woman in such pain.

"Hey there…" Andy slid closer, no longer concerned about boundaries as she offered comfort to the editor. She pulled Miranda onto her shoulder and held her while she cried. She murmured soothing words. "It's alright, Miranda. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Miranda embraced Andy and held onto her tightly. After a while, the sobbing changed to soft hiccups and Miranda continued to sniffle, but she felt calmer and her breathing slowed and deepened.

Andy figured she'd fallen asleep and decided not to extract herself from the embrace. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to Miranda's steady breaths. She'd never complain about falling asleep in the arms of the woman she secretly loved and who smelled so damn good.

The next morning, the twins knocked on their mother's bedroom door quietly.

"Miranda…" Andy whispered, stunned to realise she was pinned down in the same position to how they'd fallen asleep.

"Andy...Hush...Sleep in...it's Saturday..." Miranda mumbled in Andy's chest, clearly still half asleep since she'd called the woman by her nickname.

"The twins are at the door..." Andy whispered, caressing the editor's hair in an attempt to ease her awake.

"Come in, Bobbsey's." Miranda still wasn't moving or opening her eyes.

What would they think when they found her in their mom's bed?

"Good morning, mom...oh, and Andy." Caroline was startled and stopped abruptly at the sight of her mom so close to Andy. "...Sorry..."

"It's okay, munchkins. You wanna come to cuddle?" Andy asked.

Miranda opened her eyes but didn't move. "You should, my angels. Andrea is quite good at it."

The twins didn't need to be told twice and they jumped on either side of the women. Caroline hugged her mom from behind and snuggled under the covers and Andy took Cassidy in her arms kissing the top of her head as she nestled into her.

They were silent for a couple of minutes until Miranda, who seemed to have fallen back to sleep, broke it. "What is it, my angels. Do you don't want to know why Andrea is sleeping here?"

"Well, since you were sad we figured she probably cuddled you so you weren't alone." Caroline hid her face in her mom's neck. "Actually I did that t..."

"Shh, Caro. That's our secret." Cassidy tried to shush her sister.

"I know you sleep together when you don't feel good or have a nightmare, Bobbsey, and it's not something you need to be secretive about. Everyone needs a person who comforts them every once in a while. For you, it's your sister and for me, it's my Andrea. Right, darling?" Miranda said glancing up at the brunette.

"That's very true and I think it's amazing that you guys are there for each other." Andy smiled. They were silent again for a minute until Andy sensed that Cassidy still had questions. "You can ask me anything, Cass. I can sense you still have something on your mind."

Cassidy hesitated for a second. "You...Well...You love each other, don't you? I mean...Not like friends, but like girlfriends, like Suzie's moms?"

Miranda stiffened and Andy's eyes went wide. 'Fuck times two'. Andy thought. This could ruin everything.

"My darlings, you are being very blunt. I think this is a very delicate question and it may make Andrea uncomfor..." Miranda stalled as Andy interrupted her.

"Hang on, Miranda. Yes, it is a delicate question and yes, it made me a little uncomfortable for a second. But I will not lie to you all by omission." She turned slightly to catch the twin's eyes. "I can't help my feelings and until now your mom has had no idea about how I feel. Yes, I love her, very much so but I don't expect her to reciprocate my feelings. You appreciate your mom's had a hard time recently and I want nothing more to be there for her, to offer her my support as a friend." She met the editor's eyes. "So please, don't freak out, Miranda, but I do love all of you. To be perfectly honest I think you are an amazing woman. All three of you are great and seriously, I'm grateful for this right now. For the chance to be honest with you."

Andy squeezed her eyes shut. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She thought. She may as well have just shouted it off the rooftop. Tears sprung to her eyes since the silence was loud as hell. "Uh, excuse me for a second." Andy untangled herself from Cassidy and Miranda and ran to the ensuite of Miranda's bedroom. She started to cry, feeling as if she'd ruined everything, the closeness they had been sharing.

Maybe Miranda would think Andy had used the situation to her advantage because she was in love with her. She sat down and cried, stifling her sobs with her hand to make sure the Priestly's wouldn't hear her.

"I messed up, didn't I, mom?" Cassidy said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Miranda turned on her back and pulled her daughter's close and hugged them both. She was stunned by what she just heard. "Not at all, my angels. But I think I maybe have." Miranda admitted.

"But mom, you love her too, don't you?" Caroline asked, lifting her head to search Miranda's eyes. "Because if you do, you need to go to her now and give her the biggest hug cause I'm pretty sure she's crying. I think what Andy admitted to us took a lot of courage."

"You are so very smart, I adore that about you, Caroline." Miranda kissed Caroline's forehead. "And yes, I do love her, but I thought it was impossible," Miranda swallowed. "I actually do, I love her." She whispered, reassuring herself and her daughters.

"Then go to her, mom," Cassidy stated. "She's a million times better than Stephen, so go...We'll head downstairs and start breakfast, okay?"

Miranda smiled at her girls and hugged each very tightly. "You two are something else. I love you and I'll see you downstairs shortly. Please try not to burn the house down." Miranda chuckled.

The twins vanished from the bedroom and Miranda sat there still awestruck by the events of the morning. She finally settled on going to look for Andy when she came out of the bathroom, her eyes red and puffy from her tears.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Andy husked trying to act as normal as possible.

Miranda clearly saw she was still upset. "Come here, Andrea." She asked holding out her hand out to her. Andy hesitated for a minute and decided it was now or never. She moved closer and lowered her head staring at the floor. "Look at me, darling." Andy raised her eyes. "I have a question? Will you be able to remain professional in Paris?" Miranda asked softly, gazing into beautiful, tear-stained brown orbs.

"Absolutely, Miranda. As I said, there's no way you have to deal with any of these feelings of mine. I will put my two weeks notice in and I promise I will not overstep any more boundaries during that time." Andy had a hard time keeping her tears at bay.

"Good, that's exactly what I need you to do," Miranda stated, honestly.

As soon as Andy heard those words, her whole world broke down and silent tears fell.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️Happy Valentines day ❤️

Beaten 

Chapter 8

"I'll make sure my two-weeks notice is on your desk by Monday and I'll contact Human Resources so they can begin the training of a new assistant while we're in Paris and..." Andy was about to get up and leave when Miranda grabbed her wrist.

"Andrea you need to learn to let me finish speaking. It's exactly what I want, yes, but after your two weeks notice is up I want us to go on a date and to explore these feelings."

"Well if it's all one-sided what's there to explore?" Andy hissed. Miranda looked at her with so much love that this question answered herself. "Oh...You mean that...um...Oh, okay..." Andy began to realise what this would mean. Miranda chuckled at her adorable soon-to-be-ex-assistant. "Uh, I know it's not professional and all, but can I hug you?" Andy asked.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we must remain professional while we are in Paris not right now. I'll say it again, Andrea, you need to learn to listen." Miranda smirked. "And I will be very disappointed if I don't get a proper kiss."

Andy was stunned at those words and looked at Miranda shyly. She was sitting against the headboard and had crooked her finger at Andy, to tell her she should come closer. She had a wicked look on her face.

As if she had just woken up, Andy shook herself and knelt on the bed. She crawled over to Miranda and straddled her, cupping her cheeks. The editor's eyes sparkled bright blue.

"I'm glad you have feelings for me too," Andy whispered, brushing her lips lightly against Mirandas mouth before pulling back.

Miranda followed her and pecked her lips lightly as she placed her arms around Andy's waist and held her tenderly. "It's not just feelings. To match your bravery, I'm..." Miranda took a deep breath. "... I'm falling in love with you, Andrea Sachs." She bit her lip nervously as a wide smile bloomed on Andys face.

"Good, because I am falling hard for you as well, Miranda Priestly." They grinned at each other and Miranda pulled her in for another kiss. It was light at first as they tasted each other's lips. The texture of them was so soft and they screamed for more. They both deepened the kiss, as if communicating through it, knowing what the other person wanted. They devoured each other for quite some time until they struggled to catch their breath and gentled their contact to chaste pecks, resting their foreheads together as they panted for air.

"That was..." Andy started.

"...Phenomenal." Miranda finished. "And I hate to ruin the mood but the girls are preparing breakfast and I'm afraid I will be homeless if I don't check on them soon."

Andy chuckled at that. "Alright then, let's help the little matchmakers," Andy said, getting off Miranda and pulling her from the bed.

"I have to go and make myself somewhat presentable," Miranda admitted, suddenly shy. She stepped towards the ensuite.

"To me you always are," Andy said.

"Sweet talker." Miranda's words were all Andy heard as she left the bedroom and she grinned wider than she ever had before.

"Hey, munchkins," Andy said grinning at the girls who'd set the table.

Cassidy blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Andy. " She said, crying again.

Andy went over and hugged her. "Hey, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. And I believe after everything that has happened you have the right to ask who will be in your mom's life, and how." She gestured to Caroline and pulled her into her arms as well. "I promise, I will never willingly hurt your mother, phisically or emotionally. I will never hurt her feelings intentionally. I will try to be there for her and also, if it's okay with you guys, I want to be there for you too. I want to get to know you all better and spend time with you as a family if I'm allowed."

Caroline and Cassidy hugged her tightly.

"You know you have done more for mom and us in the last few days alone than Stephen did in two years. So you have to stay, it makes mom happy and when she's happy we are." Caroline told her seriously. "And you are way cool, so it's okay with us, right Cassy?"

"Right, Sis, I couldn't have said it any better." Cassidy smiled.

"Good then, let's prepare some breakfast. What did you do so far?"

"We set the table and got out the juice and the chocolate milk and most importantly, we turned on the coffee maker for mom." Cassidy explained.

"Okay, how about you guys make some toast while I make some scrambled eggs and bacon?" Andy suggested.

Miranda joined them and they had a nice breakfast with Andy and Miranda exchanging a couple smirks and glances.

"Okay, girls, I want you to start packing your suitcases for the upcoming week. Your father will pick you up this evening and will bring you back next Sunday. I will be back from Paris late Saturday night and we will spend Sunday catching up and have some family time."

"Alright Mom, but Andy will be there too next Sunday right?" Cassidy asked.

"Well ask her, my darling." Miranda winked at Andy so the twins wouldn't notice.

Andy loved these little gestures from Miranda and it made her blush. She found it hot as hell and she had a hard time keeping it together and not smothering the older woman in kisses in front of the twins.

"I will have to go to my apartment for a bit unpack and do some laundry. But after that I could come over, maybe an hour or so before dinner, if that's alright with everyone? That gives you some time to spend with your mom alone too."

The three Priestly women looked at each other and grinned. "Acceptable." They stated in unison.

Andy let out a heartfelt laugh. "Okay, I guess we have a plan, Miranda, would you like to go through the Paris schedule today?"

"No. No work today, Andrea. We can do that on the plane tomorrow night, the flight is certainly long enough. Do we have seats next to each other?"

"Uh, no. I'm in business class with the rest of the team and you are in first class."

"Okay, so one final task for you today, upgrade your flight and see that you get the seat next to mine. That's all." Miranda said smirking at Andy as she checked her phone.

"Alright, consider it done. I've never flown first class. I bet it's fancy." Andy grinned happily.

"The champagne is rather dry but the rest is quite acceptable," Miranda said.

Andy chuckled as the girls made their way back upstairs to get on with their packing.

The doorbell rang and Miranda groaned.  
"That will be Stephen's friend to pick up his stuff." She said the last word with the utmost disgust.

"Hey, I can go and handle it," Andy offered, already on the way to the front door as Miranda nodded thankfully, staying in the kitchen to listen.

When Andy opened the door she was shocked and disgusted by the sight in front of her. "Stephen!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hello ma'am, my name is Officer Mitchell and I'M accompanying Mr Tomlinson today while he gathers his belongings. Is Mrs Priestly home?" The officer asked, standing behind Stephen who wore an offensive smirk on his face.

"Hello officer, I'm Andrea Sachs, Miranda's assistant. She is home, but she will not be present while Mr Tomlinson is gathering his stuff." Andy said, clearly disgusted by the sight of the man who had hurt the woman she loved. Standing to the side, she let Stephen pass and the officer stepped right in after him. They both stood and watched Stephen going through the things the women had packed, ensuring it was all there.

Miranda moved silently back out of sight but could still hear it all. She slid down the wall and tears welled up knowing Andrea had to deal with Stephen. She was glad an officer was nearby so she wasn't in any real danger right now.

Stephen looked Andy up and down, licking his lips as his eyes focused on her breasts. "So, has she let you get in her panties, And-ree-aah?" Stephen teased.

Andy was disgusted and could see the officer wanted to interfere when she snapped back at him angrily. "I've been there for her the last few days because you scared the crap out of her, you complete fucktard. You hurt her. And you have the nerve to accuse her of cheating. after what you have done? You disgusting piece of shit. I'm glad she doesn't have to see your pathetic excuse of a face anymore." Andy was angrier than she'd ever been. "I don't want to know how many secretaries you fucked, but do you want me to find out? I'll gladly make sure you get fuck all from this marriage." 

Stephen's eyes went wide and the officer pulled him away, leading him outside. She watched as he packed his things in his car and got in.

"I'm sorry, Officer, but..." Andy started to speak but the officer held up his hand.  
"No need for apologies, miss. I'm surprised you didn't punch him, to be honest." The Officer whispered, leaning towards her. "Now, I will see that he drives to his current place and if he ever shows up please call 911. There are court orders in place, he is not to be anywhere near Mrs Priestly and if he breaks his bail restrictions he will be going back to jail, immediately. Make sure Mrs Priestly knows that. Also, their divorce should be rather quick given the circumstances. Don't worry miss, she doesn't have to face him anymore."  
"Thank you, Officer." Andy felt somewhat reassured. 

They said their goodbyes and Andy watched as Stephen's car drove away. As soon as she couldn't see them anymore, she closed and locked the door. She leaned against it and let out a big breath of relief that he'd gone and nothing bad had happened. Stephen showing up was bad enough.

The thoughts swirling through her mind had her eyes growing wide. If she'd found it hard, Miranda must be devastated. Andy hurried into the kitchen to find the editor sat on the floor sobbing. She knelt right next to her and held her tight. "Shh, Miranda. He's gone. He has court orders and he's not allowed to get near you or your girls. If he breaks his bail, he will be in jail for a lot longer than he was. It's okay, love. I'm here." Andy rocked her gently. When Miranda's sobs turned to little hiccups, Andy helped her up and they embraced.

"Mom, we are done packing...what's wrong?" Cassidy asked when she saw them hugging. Caroline looked at her sister, confused, and shrugged.

"Stephen just picked up his things. But he's gone now and so is all his stuff." Andy spoke quietly.  
"Well, I guess we'll be having another family hug," Caroline stated. Casting a glance at her twin, she saw her small smile and they charged, wrapping both women up in their arms.

"I'm glad you'll be with mom in Paris," Cassidy said.  
"Alright, no more crying." Miranda was slowly pulling herself together. But we can definitely do more of these family hugs, hopefully, without any drama, I find them quite acceptable." Miranda said as she pulled back to see three women she loved very much.  
"Only you could call a family hug 'acceptable'," Caroline rolled her eyes, still smiling at her mother.  
"Did you pack everything, Bobbsey's?" Miranda asked as they all parted.

"We sure did," Cassidy reassured.  
Andy poured some orange juice for the twins and handed Miranda a freshly brewed mug of coffee. She looked like she needed it very much if not something stronger but that would be a bit too early.

"Thank you, Andrea," Miranda muttered gratefully.  
"Okay, I need to go to my apartment to pack and get everything ready for tomorrow and the upcoming week. Would you like me to come back and stay the night again?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Andy, you have to stay with mom so she's not alone when we leave tonight," Cassidy stated.  
"Can you be here when we get picked up at 7 pm?" Caroline asked.

"Well, you've heard my daughters, if you ask me, I would prefer it if you didn't leave at all." Miranda sighed. "But I know there are things to organize. Just make sure you don't forget your passport." Miranda teased.

"Okay, I just thought maybe you guys might want some time alone, family time and all that." Andy shrugged.  
Miranda got up and embraced Andy putting her hands loosely around her neck. "Darling, obviously we haven't made things clear enough for you to process. You belong to my family now, so it goes without saying that any family time would involve you, right girls?" She said looking at her daughters.  
"Well duh!" Caroline said.

Cassidy chuckled since she knew how much her mother hated it when they did the "duh" thing. Miranda rolled her eyes at them and kissed Andy chastely as they were in front of her daughters.  
"That means a lot, kiddos. Okay, so I will go to my apartment shortly to pack and get everything ready and come right back."

"That's more to my liking, yes. But Roy will drive you. " Miranda said smiling brightly at her.  
"No Miranda, it's the weekend. I promise to take a cab okay. I'll go get dressed and head home."  
"But the quicker you get there, the quicker you will return to me," Miranda pouted, "If you insist, I'll order the cab, darling," she said already typing hastily on her phone. Andy rushed upstairs to get ready.

"Mom, you are so in love it's too cute." Caroline said hugging her mom once she knew Andy couldn't hear her.

"Yes, she's all cutesy and there's all these darling's thrown here, there and everywhere." Cassidy teased.

"We've never seen you this happy mom," Caroline added.

"Stop teasing your mother, Bobbsey's," Miranda said glaring. They knew from the twinkle in her eyes they weren't in real trouble. "Anyway, I'm very happy you are so accepting with the new situation. Especially as it's happened all so fast."

"Of course, Andy's great..." Cassidy smiled.  
"Yeah, and after everything you deserve to be happy." Caroline finished her sister's sentence.  
"Thank you, Bobbsey's." Miranda wanted to cry again from the sheer happiness and love for her beautiful daughters. She pulled herself together and sipped on her coffee.

"Can we go play Xbox?" Cassidy asked  
"Yes, in the meantime I'll pack my own necessities for Paris." Miranda sighed.

The twins ran up the stairs, passing Andy coming down. "Bye girls., see you later." They yelled their goodbyes and continued on their way up. As she hit the foyer, Miranda met her with a small smile and walked her to the door, helping her with her coat.

"I can't wait until you're back, darling." Miranda whispered, kissing her softly before opening the door  
"I'll hurry. I promise." Andy said as she left the Priestly household, throwing a wide smile at the older woman as she jumped into the waiting cab.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Andy was quick to pack her things on her arrival at her apartment. She didn't need much since Nigel had packed five suitcases containing Miranda's clothes as well as hers and his own, all from the closet.

She packed the clothes she would wear on the flight as she already brought that home, plus her toiletries and electronics. While she was at it, she cleaned out her fridge and took out the trash. When she was done, she took her phone to text Miranda when she spotted a couple messages from the editor.

'I miss you already. M x'

'I'm almost done packing my necessities. M x'

She smiled at her phone like a dork.

'I'm done packing and will be over in no time. Would you like me to pick up dinner for us? I missed you too, my love. A xoxo.'

'The girls will have dinner with their father. Would you bring us sushi from that place I like? M x'

'Consider it done. A xoxo'

Back at the town house, the twins let her in and she left her bags beside the closet before put the sushi in the fridge. Grabbing her small overnight bag, she took it upstairs to the bedroom, where she found Miranda.

"Hey love, the girls let me in. I put our dinner on the fridge for later." Andy said as she walked over to her and kissed her softly. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm done packing but will you help me carry the bags downstairs?" Miranda asked, smiling at her young love.

They spent some more time with the girls before their father picked them up. They hugged the two women goodbye and left for the week.

"Would you like to watch a movie while we have our sushi?" Andy asked.

"That sounds acceptable. I'll prepare the entertainment room. Will you grab our dinner?" Miranda asked.

"Sure will. I'll be up shortly." Andy replied, beaming a bright smile at her.

They enjoyed a Rom-Com and ate their sushi, feeling very comfortable around each other.

Miranda switched off the TV as they were still snuggled together on the couch.

"That was such a lovely movie, I didn't know Miranda Priestly liked romantic comedies." Andy grinned.  
"You are forgetting I have two teenage daughters who made me watch these kinds of movies. Now, I find them quite satisfactory." Miranda said smirking as she caressed Andy's arm and laced their fingers together.

"That's feels so nice." Andy whispered as she turned her head to kiss the editor. "Is this okay? I know you wanted me to remain professional until after Paris."  
"Hush, Andrea, and kiss me." Miranda murmured.

Andy turned around properly and straddled Miranda. She sat across her lap kissing her deeply and passionately. She didn't need telling twice to kiss the woman she loved.

Miranda got very hands-on and slid her palms under Andy's shirt.  
"Oh, dear lord. You need to stop that…You don't play fair." Andy whimpered, trying to push Miranda's hands off as her arousal from the editor's light touch was intense.

"I never said I would, Andrea." Miranda whispered, unclasping Andy's bra under her shirt. She slid her hands over Andy's breasts. "Oh, Andrea, you feel divine." Miranda moaned as she kneaded her breasts.  
"Not…fair…" Andy mumbled, her breathing speeding up.

They kissed again and this time Andy's hand wandered under Miranda's shirt to feel her up.  
"Oh Andrea, this feels too good to be true." Miranda said hoarsely.

"We should slow down. You're making me very…" Andy started.

"...Horny? Mm, yes... agree we totally should..." Miranda husked, not stopping at all.

"You stop first….hm." Andy moaned in Miranda's mouth as she kissed her once more.

"I stopped…Did it work?" Miranda said licking Andy's ear.

"God...No…didn't..." Andy pulled Miranda shirt over her head and kissed her way down. She devoured Miranda's breasts through her bra.

"I guess…We can't stop then…" Miranda said letting Andy's teasing mouth spoil her.

"Guess not." Andy mumbled. She pulled down Miranda's bra kissing her breasts but stopped a second layer when she spotted a bruise that hadn't healed yet on Miranda's right breast. It pulled her back to Earth quickly.

Miranda looked down and cleared her throat pushing her bra back in place. "I'm sorry, darling. I...Um..." She didn't know what to say.

"Oh no, Miranda. Please don't apologise. I should be the one to apologise. I told you I'd be professional and take it slow with you. I wouldn't want to push you into anything at all. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Andy said apologetically as she helped Miranda get her shirt.

"Don't ever think I was uncomfortable with you. You made me...I was very aroused, I still am. I just need some more time after all that has happened. I just want us to take it slow and for it to be right. Because with us, I feel like it's that. Very right." Andy was still sitting on her lap when she embraced the editor.

"I feel the same. I want it to be perfect. I love you, Miranda." she pulled back and locked eyes with her.  
"Andrea, my brave Andrea, I love you too, my angel." Miranda said, kissing her softly. She was about to get up, but Miranda wouldn't have that. "Mm, no, not yet. Let's just stay like this for a bit longer before we retire. I love holding you close."

Andy snuggled back and held her tight. "You know, we could snuggle up in bed as well if you want me to sleep with you...Um, I mean in the same bed. I promise I'll behave." She said, winking at her cheekily.

"You're impossible. Come, let's go on upstairs then, silly girl." Miranda said tapping her ass.  
Andy slid from Miranda's knees and stood up, holding her hand out to help Miranda. Her hand was clasped warmly and she was led upstairs  
They got ready for bed and snuggled up together once again.

"This feels so nice, I love holding you while we fall asleep." Andy stated, yawning sleepily.  
"Me too, Andrea I'm very fortunate to have you, darling. I just don't know what I will do in Paris since we'll both have our own rooms." Miranda sighed, feeling content in her Andreas arms.

"We will manage. I bet we will have so much work that we will fall into bed and straight to sleep each night. But if you can't sleep, you can just call me and I will be on the phone with you until you do." Andy suggested.

"You would do that? For me?" Miranda was surprised and turned around to face her Andrea.

"Of course, I would. I would do anything for you, my love." Andy answered as she kissed her softly.

"You take such good care of me. It feels so nice for once." Miranda said with tears glistening in her eyes.  
Andy held her tightly and caressed her soothingly until they both fell asleep.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Their flight to Paris went smoothly. The runway team was well prepared, much to Miranda's satisfaction. Everyone knew their tasks and had her schedule under control.

Andy was sad she had her own room but she understood because no one knew about their new relationship and it was imperative they both remained professional.

The first night after they arrived Nigel, Miranda and Andy had a lovely dinner in a French restaurant.  
"Andrea I need to go over my schedule again come by once you have freshened up," Miranda said when they returned to the hotel.

"Of course, Miranda," Andy said dutifully. A couple of minutes later Andy let herself in Miranda's room. She found her sitting with her laptop and a glass of wine in front of the fireplace.

"... Yes, my Bobbsey's. I miss you too. Now, would you like to say hello to Andrea?" Miranda asked.

Andy smiled as she heard their squeals. She leaned over Miranda's shoulder so they could see her. "Hey munchkins, how are ya?" She asked. They told her all about the lovely dinner they'd had with their dad and that dad's new girlfriend was pretty cool. "I'm so glad you are having a nice time with your dad," Andy said smiling, happy because they seemed to be.

"Okay, my Bobbsey's, Andrea and I have to go over the schedule. We will talk again tomorrow." Miranda stated softly. They said their goodbyes and Miranda closed the laptop.

Andy sat next to her with her notepad and the schedule. "So, your day starts tomorrow with an early breakfast with Jean Paul Gaultier and…."

"Stop babbling and come here," Miranda demanded, smirking. To Andy's surprise, she took away her things and pulled her on her lap. "Will you kiss me now or do I have to order you to do it?" Miranda's asked sheepishly.  
Andy sat speechless on her lap. "So, I guess you missed me?" She asked once she found her voice again. She leaned in and kissed the editor who moaned into the kiss.

"I...yes...I did. Mm, more." Miranda could not get enough of the young woman.

They had a pretty hot make-out session with lots of touching, caressing, kisses and moaning.  
"God Miranda, I can't get enough of you. I'm actually glad we are sleeping in separate rooms because honestly I really want to have sex with you. You make me so horny." Andy said as her hands slid over Miranda's body in a sensual way.

"Mm, I feel the same, my darling. I promise once we're home we will have lots of time to have sex. Hot. Passionate. Sweaty. Sex." Miranda kissed her to punctuate the words and her eyes fell closed and she moaned at having Andrea's hands still roaming her body. 

"Oh, my God I feel like a horny teenager. You can't talk like that, being all sexy and suggestive." Andy whined. Miranda opened her eyes and kissed her once more. This time softer and without so much desperation. "Alright, I might have to go and take a cold shower now." Andy chuckled as she stood up.

"Will you call me? So I can fall asleep with you on the phone. Please?" Miranda asked standing up and stepping into Andy's personal space to kiss her once again.

"Of course." Andy breathed against Miranda's mouth once they parted. She left and took a cold shower as Miranda had ruined her underwear. She changed and called Miranda once she settled in bed.

"Hello, darling," Miranda greeted.

They started talking about all kinds of things. Miranda spoke of growing up in London. They spoke of Andy's childhood and what her life was like growing up on the outskirts of Cincinnati.

Andy was lost in one of her stories from Ohio when she heard that Miranda's breathing becoming slower and deeper. "Miranda?" she whispered. There was no response. She stayed on the line a bit longer until she was sure Miranda was asleep for sure. "I love you so much, my angel," Andy whispered and hung up and settled in as well.

The next two days were much of the same. Lots of events to attend during the day, shows, luncheons and dinners with famous designers, at night short make-out sessions with her Andrea and then they talked until one of them fell asleep.

When Irv tried to pull his stunt with Jacqueline, Miranda knew exactly what to do. "Andrea, I need you to go and warn Nigel about Irv's plan and let him know that he won't be getting the job at James Holt. I need to go have a serious chat with that disgusting little man to let him know what he will lose once I take all the designers and models with me if I leave." Miranda stated. She was seriously concerned which also concerned Andy.

"Of course, Miranda, I'm sure Nigel will understand his time to shine will come soon enough," Andy said. She left quickly to get to Nigel's room as Miranda headed to Irv's.

"Six, so great to see you. Actually great timing, we have to celebrate." Nigel said pulling Andy into the room and grabbing a champagne bottle.

"Yeah about that...Um we have to talk, Nige..." Andy sat him down and broke the news to him.

Nigel opened the champagne anyway and poured them each a glass. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. Imagine if Miranda had just announced Jacqueline getting the James Holt job it over lunch." Nigel sighed. "But she needs to save her position, it would be a disaster if Follet became the Editor in Chief of Runway." He clinked glasses with Andy and they smiled at each other.

"True, I'm glad you know too. I hope her meeting with Irv will go well." Andy said hopeful.

"So?" Nigel asked expectantly. Andy raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "When did you guys plan on telling me about your relationship?" Nigel asked smiling in triumph.

"How did you…?" Andy was speechless.  
"I didn't, but I do now." He said laughing loudly.

"Oh my God, I hate you Nigel. You can't tell a soul. No one do you understand. Not. A. Single. Person." Andy started to freak out.

"Calm down, Six, I knew something was going on after she slept at your apartment. And honestly if people weren't so blind they'd see the chemistry between you two. So, how is it dating the dragon lady?" Nigel teased.

Andy slapped him playfully and smiled. "Don't call her that. For your Information, she's amazing. And it feels amazing. That's all you're getting out of me."

"Aww, you're no fun. Alright, but if you get married I better be the maid of honour." They both laughed.

"I'll make sure of it." Andy said, wiping years of laughter from her eyes. They both talked more until Andy left to see if Miranda was back from her meeting with Irv.

She let herself in Miranda's suite. "Miranda?" She called out, but was met with silence. She was about to leave when she saw Miranda sitting on the couch crying. "Miranda, what happened?" Andy asked, rushing to the editor and wrapping her arms around her.

They held each other until Miranda finally broke the silence. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "It's actually good news, darling. My lawyer faxed me the divorce appointment, which is in 3 weeks. He ensured I get a quick divorce because Stephen was violent...but..." She stalled, her voice cracking.

"Everything came back?" Andy questioned softly.  
Miranda nodded and Andy held her closer. "What kind of example am I? I mean...my girls...what are they going to take from this fiasco?" Miranda started to beat herself up.

Andy interrupted her quickly and reassured her. "You are an amazing mother. No one knew what Stephen was capable of. And you did the right thing by pressing charges and obtaining a restraining order. Plus, I think your girls are pretty happy he is gone and are proud of how you handled it."

Miranda pulled back and locked eyes with her. "You are amazing Andrea. I'll be glad when this is over. And then there will be only you, me and my girls. It will be perfect." She smiled and Andy pushed Miranda's signature lock out of her face and caressed her cheek.  
"That's the spirit. I love you Miranda. So much." Andy told her.

"I love you too darling, I'm so thankful for you. For us." Miranda whispered. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Miranda finished packing her belongings while Andy was on the phone organising their driver. Miranda came up behind her and kissed her neck softly.  
"...Yes, that's perfect...okay, thank you. We'll see you then." Andy finished the phone call. She turned around into the woman's arms.

"I cannot wait until we are home," Miranda said and raised her eyebrows.

Andy put her hands around the editor's neck and smiled. "You do, huh? Why's that?" She asked, playing innocent.

Miranda would not answer her but instead kissed her senseless and let her hands wander over Andy's perfect size 4 body. She reached between her legs and cupped her shamelessly.

"Ohhh boy…I…Okay, now I know. Jesus, Miranda, a single touch from you and I'm putty in your hands." Andy groaned.

Miranda chuckled darkly. "I am aware, darling." She whispered, leaning to nibble on Andy's ear. "I want to spread you out on my bed and have my wicked way with you." She breathed seductively in her ear.

Andy's body was trembling. "Miranda, please stop. You're driving me insane." She whined, totally turned on.

Miranda pulled back and it was clear to the younger woman she too was also very turned on. She looked breath taking, with a splash of colour rising up her chest and neck.

"You are so delicious, darling. I don't want to stop." Miranda admitted kissing her passionately once again.  
Andy moaned into her mouth as the editor rubbed her hand against her crotch. She jerked her hips automatically towards Miranda's hand to gain more friction where she needed it the most. "Miranda…Ohhh…keep that up and I will come….so you better…mm." Her words were silenced once more by Miranda's lips.

Miranda pulled back slightly, her breathing ragged. "Will you now?" She asked, her voice purring in a sexy way. She stopped what she was doing for a second only to dive into Andy's leggings to play in the woman's pooling wetness.

Andy didn't know what had happened but when she felt the editor's fingers playing with her pussy, drawing teasing circles around her entrance, she moaned and her body almost gave in.

All of a sudden, Miranda stopped all her teasing and pecked her lips. "Now, I think we should get ready. I believe the car will be here to pick us up in 15 minutes."  
"Fuck, are you serious? How will I survive the eight-hour flight, next to you? Especially after turning me on like that. You are so evil, Priestly." Andy whined, pretending to be mad.

Miranda smirked and stepped towards the bathroom to wash her hands. She felt particularly smug, knowing Andy wasn't seriously mad at her.

Andy would not let that slide and followed the woman to the bathroom. She stood behind her and encircled her waist as she pressed herself close. She saw Miranda through the mirror, still looking satisfied by how aroused she'd made her young girlfriend.

"Do you want to you know what you do to me?" Andy whispered in her ear before licking her shell of it. She pushed her hand bravely in the editor’s pants and slid her finger straight through her folds finding her dripping wet. "Mm, just like I thought, you are so wet for me." She husked while Miranda's head fell back on her shoulder enjoying the ministrations of the young woman. Andy slowly pushed a single digit inside the woman.

Miranda let out a shaky breath. "That's not fair…I…I didn't go inside. Oh, darling, you feel so good inside of me." She moaned as Andy kissed and nipped at her neck. She added a second finger and pushed them inside deeper and received a deep, sensuous moan from Miranda. Her other hand she was kneading one of her breasts.

"I never said I'd play fair," Andy whispered before stopping and pulling her hands free. She stepped beside Miranda to wash her hands.

Miranda leaned her hands atop the sink and her head lowered as she took deep breaths. She needed time to regain her composure. "That was…wow," Miranda said looking up at Andy through the mirror as if she was a wonder.

Andy dried her hands, embraced the editor and kissed her lightly, careful not to arouse the editor further.  
"You know, we've had a few intense make-out sessions before but that was by far the most erotic thing I have experienced. I can only imagine how amazing it will when we make love." Miranda whispered, enjoying the warmth provided by being held close to the young woman.

"I can't wait to make proper love to you either but also I really want to... " Andy suddenly felt shy.

"What do you want, darling? You can tell me anything." Miranda reassured, lifting Andy's chin up and meeting her gorgeous brown orbs.

"It's a bit vulgar…." Andy bit her lip.

"I don't mind that in the right situation, so tell me." Miranda insisted.

"God Miranda, I really want to fuck you. I want to have passionate, wild sex and I want you to be bossy and uhm...maybe a little rough with me." Andy admitted.

Miranda smirked at her. "That I can do perfectly. Now, off we go, my naughty minx." She winked at Andy and pulled her with her out of the bathroom.

Their trip home went smoothly. Roy was waiting at the airport to pick up Miranda and Andy. They stopped by Andy's apartment so she could drop off her luggage and pack some clean clothes before heading to Miranda's townhouse.

Once in the car, Andy handed Miranda a letter. When she opened it, Miranda turned silent for a minute. "So, this is it then?" Miranda asked with a sad smile.

"I guess it's goodbye, at least from the Runway perspective. I backdated it to a week ago. I can train a replacement this upcoming week but I might need time off work to go to interviews. I've applied at the New York Mirror." Andy explained.

"That's a good plan and it won't be a problem if you go to interviews. I'll send a recommendation to the Mirror tomorrow." Miranda shifted. "I will truly miss having someone as competent by my side. So, I would like you to choose a replacement. You know exactly what I need and what one has to deal with and I'm sure you will make the right choice, Andrea." Miranda said, sliding closer and cupping the younger woman's cheek.

"I'm happy to do that for you. I will miss you a great deal too. I don't know how I will manage not seeing you every day." Andy admitted, getting sad.

"Oh, we will. I shall expect you to sleep at the house and have dinner with us. I know we wanted to take things slow but I need you by my side. I've never felt as safe or as loved as I do with and by you." Miranda said. She saw how tears formed in her girlfriend's eyes.

"I would love nothing more than that Miranda. I just didn't want to assume…" She was cut off by Miranda kissing her softly.

"I love you darling. I want you to be with me, by my side and I don't want to waste any more time. I have found my one true love." Miranda stated.

Andy was sobbing by the end of Miranda's gentle declaration. "Oh God, Miranda. I feel exactly the same. I love you and your girls so much. I want to be part of your family and take care of you forever. I have never felt more at home as I do with you and the girls. I love you, sweetheart."

They embraced and Miranda allowed her tears of happiness to slide down her cheeks. "Oh, my darling." She cooed.

Roy opened the door. "Excuse me, ladies. But we are here." Roy said, blushing at the sight of the intimate embrace.

"It's quite alright, Roy. I must advise you better get used to this as Andrea has agreed to be my partner." Miranda said smiling as she slid gracefully from the car.

Roy smiled and one could see he was truly happy for the both of them. "Congratulations Andy, Ms Priestly." He said, tipping his hat at them.

"Oh please, when will you start calling me Miranda?" They all chuckled as Roy helped them get their luggage inside.

"That should be all for today, Roy. Have a good Sunday and greetings to the missus." Andy grinned at him.  
"Will do, Andy. See you tomorrow morning?" He asked, winking playfully at her.

"You certainly will," Miranda said, smirking as she shrugged her coat off.

Once Roy had left and they took their coats and heels off, Miranda poured them each some water and they made themselves comfortable in the sitting room.  
Andy looked at the fireplace they sat in front of and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Miranda asked.  
Andy bit her lip and looked at Miranda who was sitting on the other end of the love seat. "I always wanted to make love in front of a roaring fire." She admitted, blushing profusely.

Miranda chuckled seductively. She rose gracefully and stepped across the room to the switch of the fireplace and turned it on. "What's keeping you then?" Miranda asked and crocked her finger letting Andy know she was supposed to come to her.

Andy had to clench her thighs as she gasped at the sexy suggestion. "Are you seducing me, Ms Priestly?" She asked sliding down from the couch and crawling over to Miranda.

"Hell yes, and I always get what I want," Miranda smirked, admiring the young woman on all fours.  
When Andy was in front of Miranda she got on her knees, sliding her hands up Miranda's trouser covered legs. She put them around her waist and ran them over her ass and nuzzled her crotch.

Miranda couldn't help but moan as she put her hands in Andy's hair.  
"Come down here I want to make you mine now, once and for all," Andy said looking up at her with lust and desire in her eyes.

Miranda knelt down and they started kissing. All you could hear was the fire cracking and little gasps and moans here and there. They made quick work of their clothes helping each other.

"I can't believe how lucky I am, Andrea. You are absolutely breath taking." Miranda said admiring Andy's naked form.

"Says the woman who is stunningly beautiful herself," Andy responded and pulled her down on top of her.  
"I love you, Miranda," Andy whispered, looking up in the older woman's crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too, my darling. You feel so divine against me. Oh, God." Miranda moaned as she rolled her hips into Andy.

"Ohhh, sweetheart, I won't last very long. I can tell you that. I'm so worked up and hot for you. I'm burning up." Andy moaned.

"Quit talking and fuck me already, Andrea." Miranda glared at her; her eyebrow raised quite sexily.

Andy rolled Miranda over and switched positions. She kissed her passionately before sliding down her body. She was devouring every inch of Miranda's skin as she writhed gloriously underneath her.

"Please, baby…" Miranda begged as Andy hovered over her centre. She blew on it and finally slid her tongue along Miranda's folds. "Fuck, yesss." Miranda hissed.  
Miranda's moans spurred Andy on all the more. She licked her faster and faster and soon added two fingers to tease her entrance. "Do you want me inside?" Andy asked.

Miranda was too far gone to answer, so she pushed two fingers in, gently but with purpose. Miranda arched her back and her toes curled as Andy licked her clit again.

"Oh, Andy…God…Fuck…" Miranda screamed as she came.

Seeing Miranda losing control like that had Andy moving up and pushing Miranda's hand between her legs. "Make me come. I want to come from your touch only." Andy whimpered as she kissed Miranda.

Miranda moaned into the kiss tasting herself and feeling how wet Andy was for her. She massaged Andy's clit and slipped two of her fingers inside. They found a matching rhythm with Andy's thigh rubbing deliciously against Miranda which made them both come together.

Andy arched her back as she came and slumped down making sure she didn't crush her lover. They lay, their legs entangled, in front of the fireplace caressing each other, trying to regain their breath.

"I don't even have words, for how incredible that was, Miranda," Andy said still out of breath.

"I uh, gosh...I never…don't even…just…God." Miranda couldn't find the words to express her feelings.

"Speechless, Miranda?" Andy asked teasingly as she kissed her softly. Miranda simply nodded and smiled. "You called me Andy?" Andy smirked at her.

Miranda cleared her throat. "I was delirious, I had no idea what I was saying, An-drey-ah." Miranda drawled, pinching her.

"Ouch, damn! Well, I like it better when you pronounce my full name, it's so sexy." Andy smiled and they both chuckled. "I hate to ruin the mood but the girls will be home in a few hours. Would you like to take a shower before then?" Andy asked.

"Only if we shower together," Miranda stated.  
"Hmm okay, but there's a certain risk," Andy said leaning into her. "I might get you dirty again." She whispered and licked her ear.

"Oh god, you're going to be the death of me, Andrea." Miranda declared.

TBC with an Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my story. I loved writing it a lot and I hope you enjoyed it. A little Epilogue is to follow though so don't be sad yet :)


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Wake up, my love," Andy whispered in Miranda's ear.  
"Mm…don't wanna." Miranda moaned sleepily. It was the most adorable thing to hear words like that from her former boss and now her partner.

"But I would really like to go to the pool with you and the girls…but before that, and before I see you in your sexy swimsuit, I kind of want to…" Andy moved to hover over the older woman.

"Oh, oh God, okay, okay." Miranda smiled. "I'll gladly wake up for that." Miranda opened her eyes to admire the brunette on top of her. "Come here," Miranda said pulling her down and kissing her, trailing her hands over her back to touch her beautiful body. In one swift move, she pulled Andy's nightgown over her head and threw it over the side of their bed. "Just the way I like my woman, without underwear. What a naughty little minx you are." Miranda purred and Andy made quick work of Miranda's Pyjamas as well.

Andy slid down Miranda's body and kissed every inch of skin she could, she received all kinds of delicious little moans out of the editor from her efforts. "I love how wet you are for me, my angel. Making love with you is absolutely amazing." Andy said before she went in and kissed the editor's pussy lightly.

"Mm, more, please." The insatiable older woman begged.

"Gladly, my love." Andy purred against her centre. The vibration of her words against her pussy made Miranda moan and tremble all over. Andy continued to lick and suck until she pushed Miranda over the edge and eased her through a powerful orgasm. "You are so stunning when you come. I can't believe I get to make you feel this way." Andy murmured, kissing her way back up and then snaring the editor's mouth with her own making her taste herself.

"It's my turn now to make you feel that good," Miranda told Andy as she kissed her again.

"Mmmhh, oh yes, please. I'm all worked up for you." Andy moaned rolling her hip against Miranda.

"On all fours with you, now," Miranda demanded. Andy looked stunned for a minute but obeyed. "Good girl." Miranda purred. She loved it when Andy did as she was told. She caressed the younger woman, positioning herself behind her. She pressed her pussy against Andy's ass and kissed her back. Her breasts caressing her while she did so.

"Miranda…You feel so good against me…I need more…please." Andy begged.

Miranda smirked when she heard the woman begging but she was eager to please her. She squeezed Andy's sexy ass and slid three fingers inside the woman with ease, moving them purposefully.

"Oh yes, fuck…" Andy could only utter breathlessly when Miranda started thrusting at a quick pace. Her other hand came around and played with her clit.  
This did it for Andy. Her arms gave in and she was laying with her ass in the air on the bed coming undone. Since the girls were in the house, Andy screamed her release into the pillow.

When she finally regained her bearings, Andy collapsed fully on the bed, chuckling. "Wow, oh my God, Miranda." She exclaimed breathlessly.

Miranda crawled to her like a kitten and captured her mouth in a searing kiss straddling the woman clearly signalling that she wasn't don't with her quite yet. She adjusted them, wrapping one of the brunette's legs over her hip as she started to move sensuously, grinding herself against the woman.

After their blissful morning, they both showered and got ready for their day with the girls at the pool. They had finally got the chance to escape the city for a family weekend in Miranda's house in the Hamptons.  
After the divorce was finalised and Andy left Runway their relationship became public pretty quickly. People absolutely loved the new couple and the headlines were nothing but supportive. They were thankful for that, for their families and friends and for their own sake.

"Look, mom, you and Andy made Page Six again," Cassidy told them over breakfast, pushing the newspaper between them.

 

'MirAndy - still in love; their first family vacation with their kids'

 

Underneath the headline was a cute picture of them at the beach the previous day.

"Aww, so cute. I love how they made you MirAndy." Caroline laughed and the other women joined in.  
"I, for one, adore how they call us a family," Miranda said admiring her loved ones.

"Because that's what we are. I never felt so complete than I do with you guys." Andy added. The words made Miranda tear up.

"Oh, please stop the with mushiness over breakfast or I'm gonna puke." Cassidy mocked while Caroline pretended, she was about to throw up.  
"Whatever, you love it too. Just wait until we are in the pool. I'm going to get you back for that." Andy chuckled and so did Miranda as she glanced over the newspaper article.

For the first time in their lives, they both felt like they had arrived.

 

THE END 

 

Thank you everyone who followed this story and to those who commented I appreciate and cherish each and every one of them very much. And a special thanks to my beta Tee. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it.


End file.
